


flames within

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: More tags to be added at a later date, Multi, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Melody Stone lived a fairly simple life. The usual routine of wake up, eat, work, come home, eat, sleep, then repeat was something she was comfortable with. But, she realises that her life is missing something. Something she can't quite figure out. Que her workmates inviting her to join them on a night out, in which she discovers a nightclub surrounded by secrets and rumours and a rather attractive owner. So of course, she can't help but dive in head first.





	flames within

**Author's Note:**

> hello all!! just a quick note to say that the rating may change as the story progresses. for now it's rated mature for strong language. also! ummm ik this chapter is a lil boring, but i just wanted to get the basic introduction out of the idk anyway!! thank u, enjoy.

Rain trickles slowly down her face, tickling her skin until she bothers to wipe it away with cold, shaking fingers. Her brisk walk is quickly increasing in pace, but the faster she walks, the faster the rain seems to pour. Her deep red hair has fallen from it's curls, water having weighed it down throughout her journey home, and the jacket she wore barley did anything to protect her from the harsh autumn cold. 

To say she was pissed off would be an understatement. If her boss hadn't kept her back those extra _ten minutes_ , she wouldn't have missed the last bus, and she'd be tucked up in her comfy _warm_ flat, stuffing her face with food and watching crap TV. Whatever. Shit happens.

Somewhere from deep within her bag, her phone rings. Loud and clear, managing to sound just above the general chatter of the street and the cars racing to get home, their owners shielded from the increasing flow of rain. _Lucky, lucky bastards._ She curses under her breath, hand stuffing into her bag, rummaging through a few old cereal bar wrappers, a small mirror, _three_ tubes of lipstick (which all look the same shade, in her opinion), her purse, keys, diary, and what feels like an apple, until her frozen fingers manage to grasp her phone. With a relieved sigh she glances at the screen, before promptly rolling her eyes as she sees who's calling her.

"What do you want?" She hopes her brother can hear how utterly miserable she is and maybe, _just maybe_ , he'll be less annoying than usual. Though she highly doubts that, after all she swears he was only born to make her life hell.

"And hello to you too, Mel! It's so lovely to hear that _sweet, caring, warm_ voice of yours once again. Oh, how I've missed it!" Even though irritation crawls under her skin in waves, she cant help but let a small smile tug at cold bitten lips. _So what, it's not like he's here to witness it._

"I'm sure you understand how _overjoyed_ I am to, once again, be blessed with your irksome voice for the second time today." Another roll of deep blue eyes. "What is it this time?"

She hears a displeased huff down the line, and she replies with a sigh of her own. " _Robbie_ , you're at college now, man. Aren't you suppose to be, like, partyin'? Or _even_ studyin'? Somethin' happen? Someone I need to have a _few words_ with?" There's a subtle concern to her words, spare hand digging through her bag for her keys as she nears home, sparing a glance towards the grey sky, slowly getting darker as the rain threatened to burst from heavy clouds and the night started to creep in. She shivers. She hates the dark.

"Am I not allowed to miss you?" Snarky as usual, but there was some extra bite. She knew talking about anything even remotely linked to feelings embarrassed her little brother, she can just about picture his glowing pink face in her mind, and it makes her giggle under her breath.

"Of course you are, baby bro, and I miss you too," Her sentence begins as she pushes open the door to her apartment building, the sudden blast of warmth engulfing her before she can even blink. Heaven. "But, you called me less than an hour ago. Haven't really got much to update you on. Only the fact that it's pissing down. I look like a drowned rat." Her voice becomes whine, stepping into the elevator and pressing the number to her floor quickly. Fuck, she was tired. The kind of tired that threatens to wrap you in it's arms any second, no matter if you're ready for it or not. 

"Raining here, too." There's a warmth to his voice as he speaks, and she can just tell he's gazing out of his dorm room window. He's always loved the rain. "I'll let you go then, yeah? I'll text you later." He sounds much older than she last remembers, and the sudden dose of emotions makes her dizzy. Or maybe she's just tired. Has she mentioned that she's tired?

"Sure, Robbie," A short pause as the elevator doors open. "You can call me anytime, you know that right? Any time you want, okay?" The chuckle she hears from him is fond, and suddenly she feels warm with her own sort of _proud big sister_ fondness. Damn, she had become such a **sap**.

"I know, Mel. Love you, be safe."  
"Love you too, try not to wither away without my presence."  
"I'm hanging up now."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

The line goes dead and she sighs, pushing her key into her lock and shoving open the door to her one bedroom flat. Shoes are kicked off in the hallway before she even closes the front door, grimacing at her slightly soggy socks. _Maybe she should treat herself to a new pair of work shoes._ After locking her door, she shuffles her way towards her bedroom, eager to change into dry, clean pj's. 

After a quick brush of her slowly tangling hair, she collapses face first onto her bed, fully intending to never move ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment, let me know what u think. maybe some ideas in which way the story should go??? idk it's been a while since i've written. help.


End file.
